


dancing round the kitchen

by orphan_account



Series: the sun and the princess (oneshots) [2]
Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Anna Kendrick is in this too briefly, College AU, F/F, One Shot, Oneshot, also ABBA is mentioned multiple times, as in most of my stuff oops, as it should be in everything, kaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karlie wakes up at a friend's place after a study session, to ABBA and crying.





	dancing round the kitchen

When Karlie woke up, she was in pain, and, at first, quite confused. When she lifted her head off her forearms, finally stretching it out and loosening the stiff muscles, the pain became a dull ache and she realised what had happened. She had come over to study with her new project partner Anna at her flat, and it got quite late, pouring over textbooks and lines of code that just weren’t right yet.

This did also explain that Anna was asleep on top of the covers, her laptop next to her head, drooling a little. What it did not explain, was the sound of the song “Mamma Mia” by ABBA, that was seeping through the thin walls of the small bedroom, that must’ve woken Karlie up from the deep slumber she had fallen into, sitting at Anna’s desk. 

Karlie groaned and rubbed her eyes, and when she noticed Anna wasn’t even stirring in her sleep, decided to go investigate the source of the swedish pop music. Pulling the now uncomfortably tight hair tie out of her ponytail and letting her messy hair fall down to her shoulders, she pushed back the desk chair and got up and out into the hallway, following the music. 

She expected that things were going to be more clear once she found the source of the music. They were not. Because when she entered the kitchen, she found someone, mostly disguised by a giant hoodie, eating ice cream, crying and singing along loudly, and with a lot of passion: “Look at me now, will I ever learn, I don’t know how, but I suddenly lose control, there’s a fire within my soul.”

Before they could get further in the pre chorus, they glanced up and jumped, spotting Karlie in the doorway. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”. The hood of the sweatshirt slid down at the sudden movement, revealing a young woman at Karlie’s age, whose fluffy blonde curls had been tied up into a puffy bun on top of her head, her face flush and her eyes glazed from crying, who seemed like she couldn’t decide whether she should be scared or embarrassed.

“Uh, I’m Karlie, I was studying with Anna. But who are you? And what are you doing here? It’s like, 4am.” Karlie replied, probably more snappy than necessary, but hey, it was 4am.  
“I’m Taylor, I live here and I don’t knowww, that’s the problem.” Taylor whined, pulling her hood back up while the music continued to play in the background, louder than anything should be at that time of night. 

Karlie, who was still standing in the doorway was a bit conflicted. On one hand, Anna’s flatmate was entitled to do whatever she wanted to do, even if that was eating icecream and crying to ABBA at 4am, but she felt oddly protective of this girl she had just met, and felt like this was not the behaviour of a person that she should leave here alone to go back to sleep or her dorm.

She decided to go the safe route and asked “Hey, are you okay?”. Taylor sniffed and turned down the euro disco. “Do I look like I am?” she asked with a chuckle. “Well, that you honestly don’t. But what I couldn’t determine, is if you looked like you’d be interested in the company of a stranger.” Karlie said, trying to offer to stay without being to blunt. “Well, I’m always interested in the company of hot girls.” Taylor said, pointing finger guns at Karlie, clearly not caring about seeming blunt at all. “Uh, Thanks?” Karlie said, flattered but admittedly a little awkward. “Ben&Jerry’s?” Taylor asked, holding up the carton, “I’ll grab you a spoon.”

“Sure.” Karlie said as she sat down at the other chair at the small kitchen table. “Oh also I hope you don’t mind that I hit on you. I’m not used to being around straight people anymore.” Taylor said with a laugh, handing Karlie a tablespoon and sitting back down next to her. “Oh, I’m not straight,” Karlie remarked, while eating a spoonful of cookie dough flavoured godness, “I was just surprised, I guess.”

Taylor nodded, “Oh, I guess I can be a bit on the nose sometimes. Especially when the emotion cocktail is bubbling, and this bitch is overflowing.” She took another spoonful and laughed, which turned into a choked sob. 

Karlie put a hand around her shoulders, nervous to overstep a boundary but wanting to comfort the distressed girl she felt more and more comfortable around, starting to like her, but unsure how to act around her, now that Taylor was sobbing into Karlies sweatshirt. 

“What's wrong?” asked the crying girl, pulling her closer. “Ugh, the regular stuff. Just have no fucking clue what the fuck I'm doing with my life and nothing is going my way.” Taylor said, sniffing. 

“Oh, wow, the heavy stuff. I mean I'm no guidance counselor, but wanna talk about it?” Karlie replied, having given up on any sleep in favour of talking to this girl she literally met like, less than an hour ago. She told herself it had nothing to do with the fact that she was super pretty, even in her distressed, dishevelled state, and even less to do with the butterflies in her stomach that took flight every time the blonde looked at her. Absolutely nothing. (It had everything to do with that.) 

“It's just, I'm in my senior year now and I thought I'd just… Be further by now? Like, I expected to have, a good group of friends, and a girlfriend and a foot in the door in the music industry and just that everything would be less. Confusing. Or lonely.” Karlie could tell that Taylor was struggling to keep it together after this confession, so she pulled her into a tight hug. When she pulled away, she held the shorter girl by the shoulders, holding eye contact with her and trying to ignore how her stomach flipped. 

“Taylor. Nobody knows how their life is going to be at twenty two. Everyone struggles. Even the people with squads and relationships are insecure and unsure, and just because you don't necessarily feel like you have that right now, doesn't mean you have to be. You mentioned you wanna work in music? That's amazing! I have literally met you half an hour ago and I already know you're great at what you're doing. Because it's important to you, you're so passionate and deserve to get your dream job. And hey,” she said, remembering Taylors brand of humor, “that lack of a girlfriend could soon be a thing of the past, if it's up to me.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Karlie wanted to apologise, take it back and beg Taylor to forget she ever said that. But before she could open her mouth again, Taylor said “Ugh you're so cute Karlie. I kinda wanna kiss you.” Karlie, who had immediately started to lose her mind before Taylor even finished her sentence opened her mouth and said, to her own horror “Not now. Wanna dance?”

Taylor laughed, luckily not feeling rejected, or at least not showing it. “Dance?” she repeated with a snort. Karlie was already burying her face in her hands, talking a mile a minute trying to explain herself and apologise for her awkwardness, just as awkwardly; “I'm so sorry, that just slipped out, I was just really nervous and you're so wound up so I didn't want to take advantage of you, or if you didn't mean that and I just-”

“Karlie.” Taylor interrupted her, a soft smile on her face. “I'd love to dance.” The song had changed a couple seconds ago, Karlie recognising the intro of “The Name of the Game”. She laughed, “What's this playlist?”. 

“Best of ABBA, baby.” Taylor replied, standing up and pulling Karlie to her feet with her. She linked her hands behind Karlies neck, letting her place her hands on her sides and started to sway. She sighed contently, breaking eye contact and leaning her cheek to Karlie's shoulder. “How lucky am I that my night changed from crying into a tub of ice-cream to dancing with a gorgeous girl?” 

Karlie couldn't help but smile and let herself press her face into the shorter girls hair, hiding her expression. “Taylor?” she asked. “Hm?”, the other girl replied against her chest. Karlie lifted her head and pushed Taylors chin up with a finger, looking into her clear blue eyes. “I kinda wanna kiss you.” the younger girl said with a grin. “Well,” Taylor replied with a grin mirroring hers, “What's holding you back?”

Karlie's nerves went absolutely mad when she slowly leaned down and closed the distance between their lips, causing her stomach to do even more than flip and fill with butterflies. And when Taylor returned her kiss, seeming just as happy and excited, Karlie could swear, she was about to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two sittings over the course of 3 hours and it got me out of a slump, be proud


End file.
